vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bennett Family
The Bennett Family is an extremely powerful matriarchy of witches in ''The Vampire Diaries''. The family was originally settled in Salem, Massachusetts, however, after the witch trials began, the family relocated in Mystic Falls in 1692. They have lived in secrecy for over one hundred years. History Family Members *'Qetsiyah': Qetsiyah is the oldest ancestor of the Bennett bloodline that lived in 1st century A.D *'Ayana': Ayana was supposedly an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline that lived during the Middle Ages. She was a close friend of the Original witch, Esther. *'The Witch of The Five': The Witch of The Five the creator of the Five. She was supposedly an descendant or distant relative of Qetsiyah. *'Emily Bennett': Emily was a 4th-great grandmother of Bonnie through Grams. She was the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, as well as a powerful witch. She made the rings that protect Stefan and Damon from dying in sunlight. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864. Damon would protect Emily's descendants and Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her with 26 other vampires under Fell's Church. Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families. *'Amelia Bennett': Amelia is an ancestor of Bonnie. *'Ernestine Bennett': Ernestine is an ancestor of Bonnie. *'Sheila Bennett': Sheila turns out to be a descendant of a long line of women suspected of being witches. Grams is also a witch. In the episode Fool Me Once, she and Bonnie preformed a spell to open the Church doors containing the vampires. After opening the door with a spell that let people in but kept vampires from leaving, she had to open it to set Stefan free. The spell weakened Sheila and she died in bed later that night. *'Pauline Bennett': Pauline is presumably a witch and a descendant, or, at least, distant relative of Emily Bennett. She was the niece of Sheila Bennett, cousin of Abby, aunt of Bonnie, first cousin twice removed of Joanna, and first-cousin three times removed of Lucy. *'Joanna Bennett': Joanna is Lucy's mother and first cousin twice removed of Pauline. *'Abby Bennett Wilson': Abby is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and the mother of Bonnie Bennett. She is a very beautiful woman, but also a troubled one. Her reasons for abandoning Bonnie were because of her then-best friend Miranda Gilbert, Elena's adoptive mother. When Elena was a child, Mikael came to Mystic Falls in search of the doppelgänger. Abby lured him out of town, and cast a powerful spell on him that nearly killed her. *'Lucy': Lucy is Bonnie's distant cousin, and is also a witch. She is the daughter of Joanna, and therefore is related to Sheila Bennett. She helps Katherine to get the moonstone in the episode Masquerade because she owed her a favor. But she ends up weakening her with a spell when she touched the moonstone, when she realized a member of her family (Bonnie), was involved. *'Bonnie Bennett': Bonnie is the daughter of Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett and the granddaughter of Sheila. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person. She once had the power of a hundred dead witch's that she asked for to defeat Klaus, but it was soon taken from her when she brought Jeremy back to life and messed with the balance of nature. She is Emily Bennett's descendant and is not on good terms with most of the dead witches since she helped Klaus escape death. Qetsiyah.png|Qetsiyah Ayana 2.jpeg|Ayana dying witch.png|The Witch of The Five Emily_Bennet.jpg |Emily Bennett Photo-2717550-M.jpg|Sheila Bennett Abbybennettthefamilytree.png|Abby Bennett Wilson Lucy.jpg|Lucy Ghjrdsr.jpg|Bonnie Bennett Relatives *'Rudy Hopkins': Was initially presumed to be Sheila's son since Bonnie and Sheila share the same last name, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Sheila was actually Bonnie's maternal grandmother, not paternal. He is the ex-husband of Abby Bennett. He is human, but has knowledge of witches. He is a Board Member of Whitmore College and is also the current mayor of Mystic Falls. Family Tree Trivia *The Bennett family was inspired from the McCullough family in the novels. *Bonnie says her father's side of the family is boring, though she might be comparing them to the Bennett side. *The Bennett family are mostly female, and no male members are shown (not including Rudy, who is a Hopkins). *2 members of the Bennett family had some type of involvement with the creation of the immortals. **Qetsiyah helping Silas become the first immortal and Ayana, being Esther's friend and mentor with the latter ended up creating The Originals. *Only a witch from this family can free Silas and bring down The Other Side. *Since Qetsiyah created the cure it is possible that a witch from this family can create the cure. Gallery Abbybennettthefamilytree.png Ameliabennettgrave.jpg AyannaES.jpg Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg Ghjrdsr.jpg Photo-2717550-M.jpg Sheilabennett'sgrave.jpg Lucy.jpg|Lucy Emily Bennett.jpeg Bonnie-Bennett-4.jpeg 3x18-Murder-of-One-bonnie-bennett-30305075-1280-720-1-.jpg Ameliabennett.png The-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x17-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg The-last-dance-bonnie-bennett-cap-04.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-ATT-Samsung-Galaxy-Tab-The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-Episode-16-The-House-Guest.jpg Bonnie-bennett.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Episode-7-Ghost-World-Bonnie-Bennett-has-a-Motorola-Flipside-1.png Vampire-diaries abby bennett.jpg Emily Bennett5255 Blood Brothers 2.jpg Bennett Family.jpg|House Bennett See also Category:Main Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Families